In My Point Of View
by AnotherFacelessAuthor
Summary: Basically, it's me doing various parts of the PJO and HoO series in other characters PoV. Requests are accepted. Spoilers for MoA are inside! BEWARE!
1. Eidolon scene (after the fight)-Annabeth

**So I recently read MoA, and decided I wanted to do some things in other people's PoV (mostly Percy or Annabeth's).**

**You know, I realized this AFTER MY SPAZZ ATTACK ABOUT THE ENDING!**

**So, obvi, there's spoilers in it. If you haven't read MoA, I don't know why you're wasting your time reading fanfiction! READ THE LEGIT AUTHOR'S STUFF! GOOOO!**

**So yeah. **

**You guys remember the whole scene after the Percy vs. Jason eidolon thing? With the whole 'eidolons raise your hand' this is that scene in Annabeth's PoV. It starts at Piper returning from Topeka 32 and ending at Percy waking after eidolons leave. **

**So, yeah.**

**REVIEW! I GIVE VIRTUAL HUGS!**

**Suggestions for other parts of ANY OF THE BOOKS to do in ANYONE'S PoV are accepted. I kinda wanna do the whole 'stable' thing in Annabeth's PoV and people's reaction to the end in their PoV, but I accept requests! ANY BOOK, ANY POINT OF VIEW!**

**;)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO or HoO, I would know what happens next! AAAARRRRGGGG!**

**READ ON!**

Annabeth was worried. What was taking so long? What was at Topeka 32?

"Guys," She heard Leo shout. "Is that a black pegasus?"

"Black pegasus?" Annabeth asked. She had only met one black pegasus, and it was Blackjack, Percy's horse. Sure enough, when she looked up she saw the familiar dark, winged shape of Blackjack the pegasus in the sky.

She was even more surprised when he landed, because on his back was Piper, and an unconscious Percy and Jason.

"What happened?" Why was Percy's shirt smoking?

"Long story, we should get them to the sick bay," Piper said, sounding exhausted.

Hazel and Frank stayed to help Blackjack, while Annabeth and Leo helped Piper carry the two boys to the sick bay. How many times was this now that Annabeth had had to care for an unconscious Percy? Far too many.

"At this rate, we're going to run out of ambrosia," Coach hedge mumbled.

That was an understatement in Annabeth's opinion.

Piper and Leo discussed setting course for Atlanta, which seemed odd to Annabeth, but odd was a good adjective to describe this entire quest.

As was perilous.

And deadly.

And...Annabeth decided to stop thinking about that.

I noticed a huge lump in the back of Percy's head. "What HIT him?" She asked sternly.

"Blackjack," Piper replied simply.

"WHAT?" Annabeth demanded. Why would Blackjack hit him?

Piper explained and Annabeth felt her breath catch as she talked about the eidolons controlling them.

Nonetheless, Annabeth had to keep from sighing audibly in relief when Percy woke up. He kinda glanced at her and the two of them smiled slightly. 'Here we are again,' they both seemed to be thinking.

Piper redescribed their battle. jason flinched.

"Knocked out in two days. Some demigod." He looked over guiltily at Percy. "Sorry, man. I didn't mean to blast you."

Annabeth had to keep from laughing. That's what he was worried about? Percy had been shot and fired at so many times. He's even been struck by lightning before.

Percy laughed a little, probably, again, thinking the same thing as Annabeth. "Not the first time. Your big sister got me good once at camp."

"Yeah, but...I could have killed you."

"Or I could have killed you."

Were they seriously arguing over who could have killed who better?

Jason shrugged, unconcerned. "If there'd been an ocean in Kansas, maybe."

He did not just go there.

"I don't need an ocean-"

"Boys," Annabeth stepped in, but mentally sided with Percy. "I'm sure you both would have been wonderful at killing each other. But right now, you need some rest."

"Food first?" Was Percy ever NOT hungry? "Please? And we really need to talk. Bacchus said some things that don't-"

"Bacchus?" Annabeth said as she raised her hand. The roman version of Mr. D? And Percy managed to NOT get turned into a dolphin? She told them to meet in mess hall and ten minutes. "And please, Percy..." she said, "change your clothes. You smell like you've been run over by an electric horse."

In the mess hall, Piper played storyteller again, telling everyone of the tale of Bacchus and Topeka 32. She did not fail to mention how close Percy got to SERIOUSLY annoying the god. Percy seemed unconcerned by this.

Annabeth was relieved, and frightened, when she realized that the eidolon's were behind Leo's attack on the Romans. That was the cold chill she's been feeling.

She kind of tuned out for awhile, speaking up to say "But the Roman's don't know that. And why would they take our word for it?"

"We could contact Reyna. She would believe us."

Annabeth bit her cheek and glanced at Piper, noting the way Jason spoke Reyna's name. The familiarity was present. To make matters worse for himself, Jason turned to her and said, "You could convince her, Pipes. I know you could."

Annabeth looked at Piper sympathetically, remembering Percy's clueless years, especially with Rachel. After that, the conversation kind of veered in different directions. None of which Annabeth found herself speaking up in, although, she did help explain the tale of the twin giants, remembering that Piper had seen the giants in her blade.

Her heart went cold when discussion turned to two sacrifices to raise Gaea. Piper told everyone about how Gaea wanted her to choose which, of Percy or Jason, would die. She was shocked and scared when she saw Percy set down his pizza, lean back, and say "Oh..." That was never good. He stared forward.

Annabeth grabbed his arm, concern striking her. "Percy?"

He began muttering. "Oh, bad. Bad. Bad." He raised his head, but his eyes found Hazel and Frank instead of Annabeth. This made her feel an irrational amount of jealousy.

"You guys remember Polybotes?" He asked them.

Annabeth remembered Percy's tale of him and that Polybotes was created to oppose Percy's father.

Hazel spoke. "The giant who invaded Camp Jupiter. The anti-Poseidon you whacked in the head with Terminous statue. Yes, I think I remember."

"I had a dream," Percy admitted. " When we were flying to Alaska." Annabeth's frown deepened. FLYING? "Polybotes was talking to the gorgons, and he said-" Percy paused, seeming reluctant to continue. "He said he wanted me taken prisoner, not killed. He said: 'I want that one chained at my feet, so I can kill him when the time is ripe. His blood shall water the stones of Mount Olympus and wake the Earth Mother!'"

Annabeth was struck with the awful image of Percy lying on the ground, helplessly bleeding to death. It horrified her in ways she could not put into words.

She missed some of the conversation until the Mark of Athena was brought up. She tensed. "Piper, you told Leo to set our course for Atlanta."

"Right. Bacchus told us we should seek out...what's his name?"

"Phorcys." Oddly, it was Percy who answered.

Since when did Seaweed Brain know stuff? It actually bothered Annabeth a little. She wouldn't admit it, but she enjoyed explaining stuff to Percy, being the smarter one. "You know him?"

Percy shrugged casually and went on explaining his relevance and relation.

Then, Leo pretty much jinxed the whole thing. "Anyway, we should reach Atlanta by noon tomorrow, unless something ELSE goes wrong."

How many times had she thought that, and then thing got worse? "Don't even say that." She muttered, unsure if anyone even heard her. "It's getting late. We should all get some sleep."

"Wait." Piper said suddenly. "There's one last thing. The eidolons-the possessing spirits. They're still here, in this room."

Annabeth's breath went cold. The spirits who possessed Jason and Percy, HER Percy, we're still here?

"Piper is right." Hazel agreed.

"How can you be sure?" Annabeth asked, but felt guilty after she remembered hazel had gone to the Underworld the hard way (although, the way Annabeth had gone there wasn't exactly easy).

"Everybody listen." Piper said, and Annabeth was pulled from her trail of thought, her full attention was now on Piper. "Eidolons, raise your hands."

Annabeth glanced around. No one moved.

Leo laughed, but it was forced and nervous. "Did you really think that was going to-" he cut out as his expression went blank. His hand raised.

Annabeth felt like crying when Percy and Jason did the same. She looked at Percy and saw the expressionless gold eyes. They were a painful reminder of-

No, she wouldn't go there again.

Frank scrambled far away from Leo. Annabeth just stared at Percy, hoping desperately it was just a new trick he learned, but knew it wasn't.

"Oh, gods, can you cure them?" She asked piper.

Piper, herself, looked terrified, but steeled herself and faced Leo. "Are there more of you on this ship?"

"No," he said in a voice that was deep and cruel, and not Leo's. "The Earth Mother sent three. The strongest, the best. We will live again."

Anger appeared on Piper's face. "Not here, you won't. All three of you, listen carefully."

Jason and Percy turned to her in synch.

"You will leave these bodies."

"No." Percy said in a voice so filled with cruelty, and void of his humor and loyalty, that it sent a stab of pain at Annabeth's heart. For a brief moment, Annabeth pondered what would happen if she was forced to fight Percy. What would happen? Could she even get herself to do it? Would Percy snap out of it?

"We must live."

Frank clumsily reached for his bow. "Mars Almighty, that's creepy! Get out of here, spirits! Leave our friends alone!" As awkward as Frank was, Annabeth had found a liking towards Frank. Besides, if Percy made friends with him then he was bound to be a good guy.

"You cannot command us, child of war. Your own life is fragile. Your soul could burn at any minute." Leo said.

Annabeth was confused, but Frank looked like he had been physically struck. He prepared an arrow. "I-I've faced down worse things than you." He tried to threaten. "If you want a fight-"

"Frank, don't." Hazel stopped him as she stood. She looked as fearless as a thirteen year old possibly could.

Jason drew his sword, and Annabeth feared that Percy would draw his.

"Stop!" Piper shouted.

"Listen to Piper." Hazel said, pointing Jason's sword, that appeared to become too heavy for Jason to carry. It fell with a clang and Jason sat down.

Percy growled and it hurt Annabeth. The real Percy would NEVER make a sound like that, especially directed at a friend. "Daughter of Pluto," he said, each word was like a stab at Annabeth's chest, "you may control gems and metals. You do not control the dead."

Annabeth feared that Percy would start attacking. She stepped toward him, thinking that maybe she could snap him out of it, or at least restrain him. The image of Percy, with his cold gold eyes, fighting against herself flashed in her mind again. That would be a cruel battle to repeat. Already she had fought a friend with cold, gold eyes. She had no desire to do it again. Before Annabeth could reach Percy, though, Hazel stopped her.

"Listen, eidolons," Hazel said, no fear in her voice. "you do not belong here. I may not command you, but Piper does. Obey her." Then she sent a reassuring glance toward Piper.

"You will leave these bodies," Piper said again, pushing all her power out it seemed.

Jason seemed to be fighting against her power. "We-we will leave these bodies." He repeated.

"You will vow on the River Styx never to return to this ship and never to possess any member of this crew."

Leo and Percy hissed.

"You will promise on the River Styx."

The three eidolons paused, fighting her power. Then, in creepy synchronism, they all spoke: "We promise on the River Styx."

"You are dead."

"We are dead."

"Now leave."

They all slumped forward as the eidolons left.

Annabeth shouted Percy's name as he fell forward, in his pizza she might add. She didn't pay much attention to the others. Percy was her main concern.

Percy groggily opened his eyes and looked up at Annabeth. She felt a tsunami of relief when she saw his beautiful sea-green eyes, as loyal and kind as ever.

Not everything precious was gold.

Sea-green. It was a color Annabeth would never again take for granted.


	2. The Ending-Jason

**So I literally wrote this in class today (it was a boring day) and was excited cuz I thought it'd be long. Then I typed it up and realized it was actually kinda short. But it saved me some time by writing in class instead of having to brainstorm AND type AND edit all at the same time. **

**Which is why this chapter is probably a little higher quality than usual. I literally type the chapters up and upload it straight to Fanfiction, so I do minimal editing. Which is why some mistakes are made and later I'm like: *slaps forehead* OH THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN GREAT IN THAT CHAPTER!**

**So, yeah. I really wanted to do someones reaction to the ending (I might do a Hazel reaction at some point. I don't know), and I also wanted to do Jason's first reaction to Percy.**

**Killin' to birds with one stone. (No birds were harmed in the making of this story).**

**So, I'm really happy with the response to this!10 reviews for 1 chapter! Amazing guys! You guys have some great ideas. There are a few things I might do, just cuz I wanna, but I'll defs work on some of your guy's ideas! I got a couple request for a Reyna's PoV. That'll be a little tricky sense we've never heard her PoV, so I'll have to completely make it up, but if you guys trust me to make it accurate enough, I'll give it a shot.**

**That's a thing you'll notice. I try REALLY hard to stick to the series as much as possible. I can't read fanfictions that stray too far from the book series. It's even hard for me to read fanfictions where Thalia isn't in the hunters.**

**Guys, she's the leader. She ain't going anywhere.**

**AND MY GODS PEOPLE! SHE'S LIKE 6 YEARS OLDER THAN NICO!**

**I'm sorry, a lot of 'Thalico' fans are probably swearing at me right now, but I just don't understand it. It's not gonna happen. At least, in the actual books it never would. Which is why I find it hard to read fanficitons with Thalico. But, A LOT of them have Thalico in it so I try to grin and bear it. **

**You guys will notice my AN are obnoxiously long. I'm sorry.**

**VIRTUAL HUGS TO ALL REVIEWERS! KEEP REVIEWING!**

**You just may have an idea that makes me go "OMIGOD! THAT WOULD BE SO FUN TO WRITE!"**

**So, yeah. IT CAN BE FROM THE OLD SERIES, OR NEW SERIES, AND ANYONE'S POINT OF VIEW!**

**:) **

**Check out my other stories: Leading Up To Painful Things, Blocking Out Painful Things, and Here We Are, I Guess. **

**They're all kinda connected. Blocking Out Painful things is 40 some chapters long at the moment, and I still have a lot planned. :) **

**So, yeah.**

**You guys should all go check out the album Don't Panic by All Time Low.**

**It's amazing. **

**Disclaimer: This just bothers me. **

**Song I'm Listening to: Paint You Wings by All Time Low on the album Don't Panic**

**READ ON!**

Jason wished he could say he felt remorse or depression at the loss of Percy and Annabeth, but he didn't. He felt numb. The sadness would come later. Right now it was just disbelief. Shock. Like he still somehow expected Percy to walk in with his arm around Annabeth.

Percy Jackson, hero of Olympus, the loyal son of Poseidon. The tales of him had been nearly endless, and varied widely in the details. The only stories he really believed were the ones told by Annabeth. While loyalty and love may cause other people's stories of the one they love to be skewed, Annabeth wasn't prone to exaggeration. Although, Annabeth didn't talk to Jason much. He had to get most of the stories secondhand from Piper, who had swiftly befriended the fierce daughter of Athena.

"He was really loyal, supposedly." Piper told him one day. "And modest, according to Annabeth. It seems like every heroic thing he did was to benefit or save someone else, and he never really considered himself a hero. He wasn't as sure of himself as people like to believe."

Jason just sat there. He could tell Piper admired the Greek hero, but wasn't attracted of him like she was to Jason. This comforted him a little.

"He was offered to become a god." Piper added quietly, that one day.

"What?" Jason asked, shocked. "Did Annabeth tell you this?"

"Well, no. Not at first," Piper admitted. "My cabin did, but I asked Annabeth about it."

"What did she say about it? Unless I missed something, Percy obviously turned the offer down."

"Annabeth said that Percy turned the offer down for her."

Sitting back in the Argo II, Jason thought of what he had learned about the hero, and his own impressions of him.

When Jason first met the Lost Hero, he wasn't as impressed as he expected to be. Sure, the son of Poseidon had an aura of power, but he didn't radiate power or domination. As he began to talk to him, back at Camp Jupiter, he thought he was cool enough, someone who he could be friends with, but perhaps that was because he didn't feel threatened.

During the meeting with Bacchus, he finally understood why people called Percy impulsive and reckless, with a major talent for annoying gods. Jason had wanted to slap Percy and tell him to shut up.

It was only after the eidolon fight that Jason began to realize why, exactly, Percy was a hero.

But Jason still claimed, mentally, that Piper's charmspeak factored into Jason's loss in that battle. After the sword fight, a tension had settled over Percy and Jason. Who was stronger? This was only really resolved at the battle in the colosseum.

Fighting side by side with Percy, instead of against him, felt amazing. Jason felt powerful, like when they had crossed swords to create a storm. It felt right. He was finally looking forward to fighting alongside Percy.

Then Arachne happened.

When Percy spotted Annabeth, his relief was apparent. When he reached Annabeth, Percy was overjoyed that she was, for the most part, okay. Then Jason had had to go secure the statue. When the statue was safe, he discovered Percy and Annabeth weren't.

They were gone.

They had fallen to tartarus.

Nico and Hazel filled them in.

Annabeth had been caught in webs that pulled her over the edge. Percy held on and was dragged over as well. When they went over, Percy managed to grab a small ledge, a ways down, still gripping Annabeth's hand. Annabeth told Percy to let go, but he immediately refused. Percy then told Nico that they would meet up again at the Doors of Death. He made Nico promise to lead the rest of the quest-ers there.

Then they fell.

First Percy had given up godhood for Annabeth.

Now he had fallen to Tartarus for her.

If he had had any doubt about whether the rumors about Percy's fatal flaw being personal loyalty, it had dissipated.

For a moment, Jason imagined being in Percy's position, holding Piper over the pit, knowing that if he let her go, he could be rescued, but she would be condemned to Tartarus alone. After a moment of thought, Jason decided he would have done the same thing, but he had had to think about it. Nico had sure made it seem like Percy didn't even see a choice. It was they both fell, or neither, and neither wasn't an option. It made Jason feel ashamed of his pause.

While what happened to Percy was horrible beyond belief, Jason finally realized how much of a hero the legendary Percy Jackson was.

When compared to Percy, Hercules was dwarfed, and Jason was minisculized. Nico was right, Jason agreed reluctantly, Percy was the strongest of the questing demigods, if not THE strongest demigod. As in, ever.

Suddenly, Jason understood that heroism wasn't just about your parentage or your powers or even your skill with a weapon. It's in your compassion, loyalty, and willingness to stand up for yourself, your friends, and what you believe in.

This was the very definition of Percy Jackson, Jason thought.

Jason wondered what Percy thought of Jason.

Then he wondered if he would ever have the chance to find out.

The sadness finally sank in.


	3. Reunion (Chapter 2)-Hazel

**I got a request to do this from someone and it interested me. :) I am keeping a list of requests so if you have one...SHARE! **

_**ANY BOOK IN EITHER SERIES! ANY CHARACTER'S PoV!**_

_****_**I have several Reyna requests so I'll try to do one of those next time. :)**

**REVIEW! IT MAKES MY SUN SHINE!**

**Disclaimer: ...**

**READ ON!**

"Come on, let me introduce you to my other family."

In Hazel's point of view, Percy couldn't have sounded more eager, more excited. With good reason, Hazel supposed. He had been ripped from his life, his family, his beloved girlfriend. He was finally going to be able to see them again.

Percy's eyes visibly brightened as four demigods got off the giant warship. "Annabeth." Percy muttered.

Hazel looked at the four standing in front of the crowd. There was Jason, the not-Sammy, and two girls. One with brown hair, who was really pretty in a trying-not-to-be way. The other girl had blonde hair and intimidating gray eyes. Unlike the brunette, this girl's eyes were flitting all over the place. Hazel knew, this was Annabeth, and she was searching for her Percy.

Reyna walked up. She and the Annabeth girl studied each other. Hazel's eyes, though, kept flickering to not-Sammy. How? Guiltily, Hazel glanced at Frank.

Percy pushed through the crowd, but she and Frank stayed back. Percy stopped when he was in the front and smiled at the blonde. Annabeth could not have looked more relieved. Neither moved. They seemed frozen.

Reyna tried to gain composure, but Jason's return, and the arrival of the warship, seemed to have thrown her. "Jason Grace, my former colleague," she said, practically spitting at the word 'colleague'. "I welcome you home. And these, your friends-"

It happened in an instant. Suddenly, both Percy and Annabeth were moving forward, as if there was a string pulling them together. Percy wrapped his arms around her and Annabeth put a hand on either side of his face. It was was terribly romantic. Hazel felt a little uneasy even. In her time, kissing that publically wasn't exactly common, but Hazel smiled, knowing how happy her friend must be right now. Hazel knew very little about this Annabeth, but knew that if Percy cared this much for her, she must be a great girl.

When they pulled away, Percy just stared at her. Faintly, Hazel heard him speak. "Gods, I never thought-"

Hazel wasn't quite sure what he was going to say, because something in that instant caused Annabeth to snap. She grabbed his wrist and flipped him over her shoulder. Hazel jumped back, her hand flying to her mouth as she gasped.

Other Romans grabbed for their swords or various weapons, unsure what to do when they realized they weren't there. "Hold!" Reyna shouted. "Stand down!"

Annabeth bent down and forcibly put her knee on Percy's chest, her face contorted with anger. She then pressed her arm against his throat. "If you ever leave me again," she warned, looking near tears, "I swear to all the gods-"

This must have not been uncommon to Percy, because he just laughed. All the anger from Annabeth's face drained away.

"Consider me warned. I missed you, too."

Annabeth looked so happy, hazel worried that they would kiss publically again. Annabeth stood, and helped Percy stand as well.

In the awkward silence that ensued, Jason cleared his throat. "So, yeah..." he said awkwardly. "It's good to be back." He turned to Reyna. "Praetor Reyna, this is Piper, daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love." He told her, gesturing to the brunette who got off the boat.

Reyna nodded, politely, but curtly. Even hazel could see there was something going on between Jason and the girl named Piper. Piper seemed annoyed at something. Jason then turned his attention to not-Sammy. "And this is Leo." Leo/not-Sammy just grinned and flashed a peace sign. Reyna seemed taken aback by this. Jason grimaced. "He grows on you, I swear." Leo pretended to glare, but didn't look all that miffed. Hazel had a hard time taking her eyes off of not-Sammy/Leo.

"And this is Annabeth." Jason continued. "Uh, normally she doesn't judo-flip people." Either way, Hazel could tell Annabeth was not one to make an enemy of. Her stormy gray eyes alone were enough to warn Hazel.

Reyna's eyes shown in a way that Hazel thought showed interest. "You sure you're not a Roman, Annabeth? Or an Amazon?"

Annabeth paused, as if not sure how to take that. She eventually held out her hand in greeting. "I only attack my boyfriend like that." Something about the way the word 'boyfriend' sounded on her lips let Hazel know Annabeth adored Percy as much as he adored her. "Pleased to meet you."

Reyna took her hand, perhaps a little too firmly. "It seems we have a lot to discuss. Centurions!"

The Centurions came forward. Hazel and Frank stepped forward because A) Frank was a Centurion, and B) this was where things could get ugly. Her and Frank walked up to stand by Percy's side. We stuck close to his side, wary. Hazel could barely take her eyes off of Leo/Not-Sammy. For a brief moment, Annabeth's eyes flickered from Percy to Hazel, and Annabeth looked tense. Swiftly though, that faded, and Annabeth looked relaxed again, or as relaxed as is reasonably possible in this situation. Then, it seemed Annabeth glanced back and forth from Hazel to Leo/not-Sammy. This Annabeth girl seemed to notice a lot.

Reyna was giving orders to the centurions, but Hazel didn't really pay attention until she heard Octavian's voice.

"You're letting these intruders into the camp? Reyna, the security risks-"

"We're not taking them to the camp, Octavian." Reyna snapped, sending him a hard look. "We'll eat here, in the forum."

"Oh, much better. You want us to relax in the shadow of their warship." The three Greeks seemed fazed and perplexed by Octavian's outburst. Annabeth especially. She was studying him as someone might study a map. Piper just narrowed her eyes. Leo/not-Sammy was just looking around while his fingers restlessly twitched, as if aching for something to do.

"These are our guests." Reyna snapped at him. "We will welcome them, and we will talk to them. As augur, you should burn an offering to thank the gods for bringing Jason back to us safely."

Of course, Percy had to speak. "Good idea. Go burn your bears, Octavian."

Reyna seemed to be trying to hold down a smile. "You have my orders. Go."

The centurions walked to various locations, and Octavian show Percy a death glare, which Percy calmly met. It was only when Octavian's gaze turned to Annabeth that Percy tensed.

Percy put his hand in Annabeth's. "Don't worry about Octavian," he told her. "Most of the Romans are good people-like Frank and Hazel here," he said, looking in their direction, "and Reyna. We'll be fine."

Annabeth seemed pale for a moment. She shivered from a nonexistent cold. She glanced up at their warship. "We'll be fine." She agreed unconvincingly.

"Excellent." Reyna spoke. Reyna looked at Jason, and Hazel didn't understand her expression. "Let's talk, and we can have a proper reunion."


	4. Meal In Italy-Annabeth

**Okay, so I started the sequel to my bug PJO fanfic story, which made me want to skim through MoA AGAIN, which made me want to write on this story. I'm also planning on doing that stable scene or whatever from Annabeth's PoV. Cute scene. Will be fun to write. :) **

**Yeah. I liked the idea of doing this scene because I always wondered what Annabeth was thinking when she said "I know you." and then Percy thought 'And you like me anyways?' **

**I thought that was so cute! **

**And in this book, there are moments when Percy seems darker in this book. It makes sense, because he's gone through a lot of crap. I mean, memory wiped? Sucks. I wanted to highlight that a little, because it's different than the Percy you see in earlier PJO books. **

**Ya feel me? Hopefully I don't over do it! Eek! **

**So, I hopefully will upload that other chapter soon. :) That will be more fun. :) And cute! YAY!**

**READ ON!**

Annabeth supposed that things could have been worse. Sure, she was about to leave on a terrifying quest, alone, but at least she had this moment with Percy.

But Annabeth couldn't feel a pang of anxiety when they finally saw the Tiber river. Annabeth pointed to it, hoping her arm wasn't shaking. "This is it." She said, not wanting to have to leave. Not wanting to admit that this whole crazy quest was real. She wanted to stay with Percy. "I recognize that from the old map," she continued nonetheless. "But what do we do now?"

At the word 'we', Annabeth noticed that Percy seemed to perk up. Then his face grew somewhat distant and thoughtful. Annabeth had always been excellent at reading Percy's faces, but as of late, there were some new ones that she wasn't sure she liked.

As soon as it had appeared, the serious expression was gone and Percy was smiling all over again. "It's about lunch time," he told her as he pointed his hand to a cafe with outdoor tables. "How about we try your credit card again."

Since Italians ate later in the day the place was empty. This seemed to surprise Percy as he kept glancing around. Her and Percy chose an outdoor table, and a surprised waiter walked up.

He put on a forced smiled. "American."

"Yes." Annabeth replied, trying not to sound disappointed it was so obvious.

And then Percy made it worse. "And I'd love a pizza."

Annabeth resisted the urge to slap her forehead. The waiter seemed to be doing the same thing. "Of course you would, signor. And let me guess: a Coca-Cola? With ice."

"Awesome," Percy said, totally oblivious as he added grease to the fire.

Trying to keep a normal face, Annabeth ordered a panini and fizzy water, which the waiter seemed to appreciate. When the waiter left, Annabeth smiled at Percy. "I think the Italians eat a lot later in the day," she said as if she wasn't sure. "They don't put ice in their drinks. And they only do pizza for tourists."

"Oh." Percy said, shrugging, completely unconcerned. "The best Italian food, and they don't even eat it?" Percy asked incredulous.

Annabeth tried to keep her smile from wavering. "I wouldn't say that in front of the waiter." Annabeth felt happy when Percy grabbed her hand across the table. Annabeth wanted to stay in this moment, here with Percy, forever. She didn't want to leave on a dangerous quest. She didn't want to be alone. She had had enough of that as a child.

Percy's face went dark again. He wouldn't meet her eyes, which meant he was ashamed of something. Annabeth could guess what. She'd never seen Percy disarmed so quickly and she knew it threw him. "You shouldn't feel ashamed. Your thinking about Chrysaor, aren't you?" She didn't guess why he felt so bad. She was amazed that he had actually remembered enough mythology to come up with that solution. It was so amazingly intelligent, and yet completely Percy that it was foolproof, really. "Swords can't solve every problem," she reminded him. She remembered what she had told him all those years ago. Even strength must bow to wisdom sometimes. "You saved us in the end."

Percy smiled darkly. "How do you do that? You always know what I'm thinking."

Annabeth smiled. She knew Percy better than just about anyone, except his mother maybe, and she was proud of that. "I know you," she said simply.

She expected Percy to laugh or give some corny reply. Instead, his eyes darkened. It was a face Annabeth had never seen before, recently, but it was much worse now.

His entire body seemed to be affected. It was the same when he smiled. His face lit up and his shoulders didn't sag, in fact, they raised with joy. His skin seemed more and younger. Everything about him seemed happy. It was something Annabeth loved about him.

This was the very opposite. His face and eyes darkened. His skin seemed to pale. His shoulders sagged. He seemed to retreat farther into his seat. She'd seen him darken before, on rare occasions, but this was something different completely.

Since she'd gotten him back, it seemed a part of him had darkened completely. He had always been a little unsure of himself, but he seemed even less sure of himself now. She was sure Chrysaor had wounded him more.

And it wasn't his pride he'd wounded. No. Prideful was the very last word Annabeth would use to describe Percy.

Percy's need to protect his friends seemed to be increased ten fold. Everything he did, he did to protect those he loved. That's what he always did. But it seemed to be more than that now. Whenever anything went wrong, Percy seemed to think that there was something he could've done, when really there wasn't.

Personal loyalty. That was his fatal flaw, Annabeth knew that. You didn't need to be told that to figure it out. You could see it in everything he did. But it was showing up now more than ever, and that scared Annabeth.

Would Percy throw his life away to save the others? Annabeth knew he would save Hazel or Frank. She was sure he would even save Jason, Piper, and Leo, although he barely knew them. Annabeth knew that Percy wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice himself to save her.

Annabeth hated to admit it, but when it came to the other six, Percy was priority. She would hate, actually hate was an understatement, if something happened to him. She spent six months worrying what would happen to him. Now that she had him back, losing him would be worse.

And Annabeth knew that was how Percy felt. She knew she was his priority. He would do anything for her, and that lack of limits scared her.

"Percy, you can't carry the weight of this whole quest. It's impossible. That's why there are seven of us. And you'll have to let me search for the Athena Parthenos on my own," she added, knowing that that had to be eating Percy from the inside.

"I missed you," he said suddenly. "For months," Percy's voice sounded immensely pained. "A huge chunk of our lives was taken away. If I lost you again-"

Percy stopped short when the waiter arrived with lunch. Annabeth could understand what he was feeling. She was almost glad he was interrupted. It would be too hard to hear him say out loud. Annabeth was vaguely aware of the waiter's improved robe. She was too absorbed in her own thoughts, which happened frequently to children of Athena.

"It's a beautiful view," he said, nodding his head to the river. "Enjoy, please."

Annabeth wished that she could, but she couldn't get her mind off the fact that soon, all too soon, she would be leaving Percy to face a quest on her own. Unable to meet his eyes, she spoke again. "You'll have to trust me. You've got to believe I'll come back."

Percy swallowed again. "I believe in you. That's not the problem. But come back from where?"

That was when a Vespa halted their conversation. The man and the woman who rode the Vespa walked up, looking like they were from the 50's. "Why, hello," the man said.

"We've had the most lovely morning," the girl told them.

It took a moment, but Annabeth finally recognized them. When she did, she dropped her sandwich back onto her plate. "Oh, gods. How-how...?"

Percy looked back and forth between Annabeth and the two standing before them. "You guys do look familiar." Percy studied them for a moment before asking, "Are you that guy on Mad Men?"

Annabeth couldn't believe him. "Percy!"

"What?" He asked defensively. "I don't watch a lot of TV."

"That's Gregory Peck! And...oh gods! Audrey Hepburn! I know this movie. Roman Holiday. But that was from the 1950's. How-?"

"Oh, my dear!" The woman fell down onto the chair at their table. "I'm afraid you've mistaken me for someone else! My name is Rhea Silvia. I was the mother to Romulus and Remus, thousands of years ago. But you're so kind to think I look as young as the 1950's. And this is my husband..."

"Tiberinus," the not-Gregory-Peck said, holding his hand out. Percy shook his hand uncertainly. "Uh, hi." Percy said. Annabeth felt slightly relieved. She had watched him say even worse stuff in front of much more powerful gods. "Do you two always look like American movie stars?" Perhaps Annabeth had thought too soon.

"Do we?" Tiberinus frowned, looking down to see what he was dressed in. "I'm not sure actually," he admitted. "The migration of Western civilization goes both ways, you know. Rome affected the world, but the world also affects Rome. There does seem to be a lot of American influence lately. I've rather lost track over the centuries."

"Okay," Percy said, sounding uncertain. "But...you're here to help?" He asked hopefully.

"My naiads told me you two were here." That made Annabeth feel uneasy. Awesome, everyone, and everything, knew they were here. "You have the map, my dear," he asked her. "And your letter of introduction?"

"Uh..." she mumbled as she handed him the letter and bronze disk. She couldn't remove her eyes from the not-Gregory-Peck. "S-so..." She stuttered, "you've helped other children of Athena with this quest?"

"Oh, my dear!" Rhea put her hand on Annabeth's shoulder. "Tiberinus is ever so helpful. He saved my children Romulus and Remus, you know, and brought them to the wolf goddess Lupa. Later, when that old king Numen tried to kill me, Tiberinus took pity on me and made me his wife. I've been ruling the river kingdom ever since. He's just dreamy!"

"Thank you, my dear. And yes, Annabeth Chase, I've helped many of your siblings...to at least begin their journey safely. A shame all of them died painfully later on." Annabeth felt her muscles tighten. "Well, your documents seem to be in order. We should get going. The Mark of Athena awaits."

Getting going was the very last thing Annabeth wanted to be doing. Percy seemed to feel the same way, since his hand tightened on hers. "Tiberinus, let me go with her," he pleaded desperately. "Just a little farther."

Rhea Silvia laughed. "But you can't, silly boy. You must return to your ship and gather your other friends. Confront the giants! The way will appear in your friend Piper's knife." Despite the danger she herself were facing, Annabeth was nervous for her boyfriend. "Annabeth has a different path. She must walk alone." Another stab of fear hit Annabeth. She found difficulty breathing.

"Indeed," Tiberinus agreed. "Annabeth must face the guardian of the shrine by herself. It is the only way. And Percy Jackson, you have less time than you realize to rescue your friend in the jar." Nico! In all her fret for herself and Percy, she had nearly forgotten about the son of Hades. "You must hurry."

Percy looked devastated. "But-"

"It's all right, Percy," Annabeth said, forcing the words out, trying desperately not to fall into his arms begging to have him take her home. "I need to do this."

He opened his mouth to argue, but closed it. She was more scared than she'd been in a long time. Not since that day in the throne room of Olympus. She knew that she shouldn't want him to argue, but part of her did want him to. She wanted him to whisk her away to safety, what miniscule safety they could find. She wanted to forget this whole quest, but she couldn't and she knew that. Percy seemed to realized it too.

"You're right," he choked out. "Be safe."

Annabeth had to keep from laughing bitterly at those words. Rhea Silvia did giggle, but it was light and airy. "Safe? Not at all. But necessary. Come, Annabeth, my dear. We will show you where your path starts. After that, you're on your own."

Shocked and scared that this was finally happening, Annabeth kissed him. Forcing herself not to wonder if it would be for the last time. When she pulled away, she paused. She tried to think of anything she could say to make him feel better, but knew there were none. No way to console his worry. And there were no words to explain what he meant to her.

So instead, she just stood and shouldered her backpack, climbing on the back of the Vespa.

She would see Percy again. She wouldn't lose him again, and he wouldn't lose her. They wouldn't be separated.

The gods could throw quest after quest, prophecy after prophecy, monster after monster, after the two of them, but they would never keep Percy and Annabeth apart.

Never again.

**REVIEW PLEASE!?**


	5. The stable scene-Annabeth

**I've been meaning to do this chapter for a while. :) Haha! It was fun to write. Hope you like it! :D**

**READ ON!**

Annabeth woke with a start. During the past six months, Annabeth's sleep had been plagued by nightmares to the point of near insomnia. When crazy dreams about the Mark of Athena wasn't haunting her, it was worry over Percy.

This night it had been left over worry. The dream went the same as always. Percy had absolutely no memory of her. Some nights Percy had fallen in love with some other girl, but ANnabeth was thankfully spared that particular pain that night. Next, Percy was killed in front of her while she watched, helpless. That was when she awoke usually.

But this time there was an added feature. The events with the eidolons had ruffled Annabeth. Even for that short moment, the prospect of having to fight a gold-eyed Percy terrified her. His face was full of rage and it was all directed at Annabeth. Briefly, as she painfully began to fight him, she thought she killed him, but it ended up being so much worse.

It ended with her on top of him, and Annabeth knowing she'd have to kill him.

Annabeth briefly considered trying to go back to sleep, but decided against it. She figured there was something that would almost definitely put her to ease. Or rather, someone.

Annabeth had snuck out of camp before. It doesn't sound that hard until you factor in the Harpies. So sneaking from her cabin to Percy's was considerably one of the easiest 'against the rules' thing she's done. As menacing as Coach Hedge was with his baseball bat, Annabeth wasn't exactly fearing for her life at that moment.

Silently, Annabeth crept into Percy's room. Annabeth smiled as she looked down at her boyfriend's sleeping form. His messed up hair and slight drool on his face. Some things never change.

Percy began muttering and Annabeth realized Percy must've been having a nightmare. "We'll save you..." He muttered.

Annabeth leaned down. "Percy." She said, trying to wake him. "Percy."

Slowly and groggily, Percy awoke. When he did, Annabeth smiled.

"Wh-what's going on? Are we there?"

Did he really think so? I mean, come on. "No. It's the middle of the night."

Percy's eyes seemed to widen. "You mean..." He glanced down at himself, as if just realizing he was still in his pajamas. "You sneaked into my cabin?

Seriously? Was he really concerned about that? After all they'd been through, being caught after hours was the very least of their concerns. She rolled her eyes. "Percy, you'll be seventeen in two months." She tried not to think that that would be there one year anniversary, yet they'd been robbed of six months of a relationship. "You can't seriously be worried about getting into trouble with Coach Hedge."

"Uh, have you seen his baseball bat?" Typical Percy logic. Will face an army of Romans without blinking, but shies away from an old baseball bat wielding satyr. Of course.

"Besides, Seaweed Brain," She said, choosing to ignore his comment. "I just thought we could take a walk. We haven't had any time to be together alone. I want to show you something-my favorite place aboard the ship.

"Can I, you know, brush my teeth first?"

Annabeth tried not to laugh. "You'd better, because I'm not kissing you until you do." Then she glanced at his hair, which was even messier than usual and that was saying something. "And brush your hair while you're at it."

Annabeth waited in the hallway as she let Percy get ready. When he was ready he came out and smiled at her. Annabeth loved that smile, it was one he got when he saw her and got all nervous. He didn't give it to anyone else. It was hers.

Walking hand in hand, Annabeth lead Percy to the stables. As they passed the engine room, Percy glanced in. "How does that thing even work?"

"No idea," she admitted. "And I'm the only one besides Leo who can operate it."

"That's reassuring."

"It should be fine. It's only threatened to blow up once."

Percy's face paled slightly. "You're kidding, I hope."

Annabeth smiled, remembering the incident. "Come on."

After some more hallways (this ship was huge), they finally arrived at the stables. Percy stared down at the floor. "A glass-bottomed boat?"

Ignoring him, Annabeth went to grab a blanket and set it down. "Sit with me."

They sat together, Annabeth leaning against him. Annabeth hadn't felt this content in a while.

"Leo built the stables so pegasi could come and go easily. Only he didn't realize that pegasi prefer to roam free, so the stables are always empty." she said in the absence of conversation.

He paused thoughtfully. "What do you mean, come and go easily? Wouldn't a pegasus have to make it down two flights of stairs?"

Annabeth knocked against the floor. "These are bay doors, like on a bomber."

Percy gulped nervously. "You mean we're sitting on doors. What if they opened?"

"I suppose we'd fall to our deaths," she responded, unconcerned. "But they won't open. Most likely," she added, mostly to see him squirm.

"Great." He said, sounding as unnerved as Annabeth expected.

She couldn't help it. She laughed. "You know why I like it here?" She said suddenly. "It's not just the view. What does this place remind you of?"

She watched as Percy studied the room around them. For a moment, she thought he wouldn't be able to connect it.

"The zoo truck," he said finally. "The one we took to Las Vegas." Annabeth was so happy that he got it right that she smiled. This seemed to encourage Percy. "That was so long ago. We were in bad shape, struggling to get across the country to find that stupid lightning bolt," Annabeth sensed some remaining bitterness there. "trapped in a truck with a bunch of mistreated animals," he continued. "How can you be nostalgic for that?"

"Because, Seaweed Brain, it's the first time we really talked, you and me." Annabeth smiled at the memory. She wondered, if she had known all of what becoming friends with Percy would lead to, what she would have done. "I told you about my family, and..." Annabeth fidgeted with her necklace. All of her beads, her dad's college ring, and a beautiful, red coral pendant Percy had gotten her shortly after they had started dating. She'd been so happy at his thoughtfulness when he gave it to her. Annabeth's hands moved to the clay beads. The past four beads each marked with something that Percy, and her, were connected in, in some way shape or form. Especially the first one, a simple trident, symbolizing, at that time, the coming of the first son of Poseidon in a long time. We didn't realize how much it would really symbolize. I didn't realize.

"And it reminds me of how long we've known each other," she went on, fidgeting with the trident bead. "We were twelve, Percy. Can you believe that?"

"No." He admitted. "So...you knew you liked me from that moment?"

She smirked, hoping Percy didn't see her face redden. "I hated you at first," she said, deciding not to mention how short lived that was. "You annoyed me. Then I tolerated you for a few years." That was a lie. After their first quest, he became her closest friend. The line where they became more than that was a little blurry. You could pick dozens of moments since they'd met one another. And, sure enough, the Aphrodite cabin had. It was a near weekly debate that frustrated Annabeth very much. "Then-"

"Okay, fine." Percy interrupted.

She smiled as she kissed him, glad to finally be able to in private. No one to stop them. It was just the two of them. Annabeth wished it could be that way forever.

Almost regrettably, she pulled away. "I missed you, Percy."

Those words were so small compared to the emotion behind them. The months of constant worry, the nightmares and near-insomnia. The days going back and forth between being an emotional wreck and emotionally detached. She was never sure which was better. The days where she felt everything-the undeniable and unbelievable pain, but also the lingering love-or the days she just felt numb. She felt nothing.

Percy seemed to be thinking the same thing, which Annabeth was pretty sure was the only reason he wasn't saying anything. For a while, they just sat there, enjoying the fact that, finally, they were back together.

"Annabeth," he said after a while, sounding nervous. Whatever it was, it peaked her interest. "In New Rome," he continued, "demigods can live their whole lives in peace."

What was he saying. Percy couldn't live in New Rome! He was Greek!

"Reyna explained it to me. But, Percy, you belong at Camp Half-Blood. That other life-"

"I know." He interrupted. "But while I wa there, I saw so many demigods living without fear: kids going to college, couples getting married and raising families. There's nothing like that at Camp Half-Blood. I kept thinking about you and me..." Annabeth's pulse began to race. "...and maybe someday when this war with the giants is over..."

Percy was planning on having a future with her. Annabeth's pulse quickened even more as she felt her face heat. Percy was never much of a pre-planner. The fact that he was thinking of their future together... "Oh." she said, not really sure what to say. She wasn't sure there were right words.

Percy seemed to withdraw self-consciously. "I'm sorry," he idiotically apologized. "I just...I had to think of that to keep going. To give me hope. Forget I mentioned-"

"No!" She said quickly. Annabeth didn't want to forget this. It was one of the sweetest things she'd ever heard come out of his mouth. Up there with when he said the only thing he remembered these past months had been her name. "No, Percy. Gods, that's so sweet. It's just...we may have burned that bridge. If we can't repair things with the Romans-well, the two sets of demigods have never gotten along. That's why the gods kept us separated. I don't know if we could ever belong there." Although Annabeth wouldn't admit it, she agreed with Percy. A secured life in a safe place specifically for demigods had it's definite appeal.

Percy became locked in his own head again. Percy always commented about how often Annabeth would just think about dozens of things, yet he didn't realize how often he did it as well. Not that it was quite the same thought process as a daughter of Athena, but...

"I was having a nightmare when you woke me up," he said finally. Percy told her about the dream, and Annabeth listened silently through it all. Most of it didn't surprise her, she had just hoped that maybe Nico had been spared the extreme bad luck that the seven of the prophecy seemed to be having.

Although, the part about Percy and her being sacrificed to raise Gaea was a little personal.

I mean, it was like the gods were TRYING to make their life as tough as godly possible. Annabeth had stood by Percy's side as he had to make the choice that would raze or destroy Olympus, now both he and she had to worry about being sacrificed to raise the worst possible person to raise. Gaea herself.

"Nico is the bait," she muttered thoughtfully. "Gaea's forces must have captured him somehow. But we don't know exactly where they're holding him."

"Somewhere in Rome," Percy supplied. "Somewhere underground. They made it sound like Nico still had a few days to live, but I don't see how he could hold out so long with no oxygen."

"Five more days, according to Nemesis. The Kalends of July. At least the deadline makes sense now."

"What's a Kalends?"

Annabeth smirked. She admitted, Percy knowing stuff as of late had...thrown her. It was something Percy had never really taken to. He seemed to figure if he had Annabeth, why would he need to learn this stuff. For the most part, Annabeth was fine with that. It just meant she needed him on whatever dangerous task he would go on (not that anything would stop her from going).

"It's the Roman term for the first of the month. That's where we get the word calendar. But how can Nico survive that long? We should talk to Hazel."

"Now?"

She paused. "No," she decided. "It can wait until morning. I don't want to hit her with this news in the middle of the night," she said, but mostly, she didn't want this night with Percy to end so soon.

"The giants mentioned a statue and something about a talented friend who was guarding it." Annabeth felt her blood go cold. How much had he pieced together? "WHoever this friend was, she scared Otis." And Annabeth. "Anyone who can scare a giant..."

Annabeth didn't want to think about it, but this was Percy. If she couldn't trust him, she couldn't trust anyone. Unable to meet his trusting sea-green eyes, she looked down. "Percy," she began. "Have you seen Poseidon lately? Or had any kind of sign from him?"

Percy shook his head. "Not since..." He paused as he considered. "Wow. I guess I haven't thought about it. Not since the end of the Titan War. I saw him at Camp Half-Blood, but that was last August." Annabeth remembered him telling her this story. If her mood wasn't so serious she would have smiled as she remembered his face as he said how his father might have other children.

Annabeth watched as Percy's face darkened with realization. "Why? Have you seen Athena?"

'Athena?' Annabeth thought. 'Not really. SCHIZOPHRENIC Athena on the other hand...'

"A few weeks ago," she said out loud, still unable to meet his eyes. "It...it wasn't good," she said simply, knowing it was a major understatement. "She didn't seem like herself. Maybe it's the Greek/Roman schizophrenia that Nemesis described. I'm not sure. She said some hurtful things. She said I had failed her."

"Failed her?" He repeated, shock leaking heavily into his voice. Annabeth knew he would react poorly to this. "How could you ever-?"

"I don't know." Annabeth interrupted, exasperated and miserable. Watching Percy react to it was like living through it all over again. "On top of that, I've been having nightmares of my own. They don't make as much sense as yours." She decided to leave out the nightmares about him.

She knew Percy was staring at her, waiting for her to say more, but she couldn't. She was afraid she wouldn't be able to hand it.

Wanting to move on she attempted a smile, but it was weak. "Some romantic evening, huh? No more bad things until morning." She leaned in and kissed him. She took in the salt water smell that always accompanied Percy. When Percy was away, she was always torn between spending as much time by the water as possible, and the least amount of time there. It reminded her of Percy. On some days that helped her, on some days it was like someone was stabbing her with a poisoned knife. Unfortunately, Annabeth knew the pain of that first hand.

"We'll figure everything out," she said when she reluctantly pulled away. "I've got you back. For now that's all that matters." That was one of the truest statements that she'd ever said. Missing Percy was like missing a part of her where her heart should be. Finally, she was whole again. She could breathe without it hurting now.

"Right," he agreed. "No more talk about Gaea rising, Nico being held hostage, the world ending, the giants-"

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain," she commanded as she moved in closer. "Just hold me for a while."

The two of them layed next to each other. Occasionally they would talk and laugh like old times. Other times they would just kiss. For a moment or two, Annabeth could forget about everything-the quest, Percy's absence, Nico-and she could just lean into Percy and enjoy this night.

After a while, when Annabeth and Percy had been lulled by the ship, all conversation ceased. Annabeth curled up next to Percy's warm body, laying her on his shoulder while his arm was wrapped around her. She felt so content that she began nodding off. Finally falling asleep, mercifully dreamless.

When she awoke, day had come and a boy was speaking.

"Oh...You are in so much trouble."

The first thing that popped in Annabeth's mind was: Your point?

She seemed to be in trouble so much that it barely crossed her mind, nowadays. If a monster wasn't after her, it didn't really register with Annabeth.

Percy and Annabeth sat up. "What...?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes. "Oh," he said as he realized what happened. "We just fell asleep."

Frank seemed like that was the worst thing for Percy to say. "EVeryone thinks you've been kidnapped." Kidnapped? They're on a flying ship! How, exactly, would they have been kidnapped. "We've been scouring the ship." Apparently not that well if it took him that long to find them. "When Coach Hedge finds out-out gods, you've been here all night?" Well, all night as of about eleven pm.

Nonetheless, Annabeth felt her ears redden in embarrassment. Usually the things she got in trouble for were things like sneaking out to save her friend's life, not sneaking out to make out with her best friend. "Frank! We just came down here to talk. We fell asleep. Accidentally. That's it."

"Kissed a couple of times."

Was he serious? Did he seriously think that would help them? Since he didn't seem to piece that together, Annabeth snapped at him, "Not helping!"

"We'd better..." Seemingly at a loss for words, he pointed to the doors. "Uh, we're supposed to meet for breakfast. Would you explain what you did-I meant didn't do? I mean...I really don't want that faun-I mean satyr-to kill me."

Then Frank did the hero thing to do.

He ran away.

Annabeth had to keep from rolling her eyes. She liked Frank well enough, he seemed like a good guy, and he was definitely useful in a fight. Besides, if Percy befriended him that quickly, then he was a great friend to have.

Still, sometimes he had to get his priorities straight. They're sailing for Rome to save the world from Gaea, yet Percy and Annabeth sneaking out was such a drastic deal.

Percy and Annabeth walked into the dining hall. Jason and Piper looked relieved that they were safe.

Again, how would they get kidnapped.

Granted, no one knew how Percy got taken in the middle of the night when he was safe in his cabin, either.

Leo seemed to find immense entertainment in their scandal. Annabeth liked Leo too, in some ways he reminded her of Percy. But at that moment, Annabeth had to keep from pulling out her dagger. He kept smiling and muttering, "Classic."

Hazel seemed to be having the most intense reaction. She was fanning herself and wouldn't meet their eyes.

At least, she thought Hazel was reacting the worst, until Coach Hedge came up to them. "Never in my life!" He shouted, accidently knocking over a plate of apples with his bat. Annabeth was trying to keep her face from reddening. She didn't see what the big deal was. She glanced at Percy and saw that his eyes were trained on the bat, and that he was also trying hard not to laugh. Typical.

"Against the rules!" Hedge continued. "Irresponsible!"

"Coach, it was an accident," she tried to reason. "We were talking, and we fell asleep."

"Besides, you're starting to sound like Terminus." Annabeth resisted the urge to judo-flip Percy again. He was not helping in the slightest.

Hedge narrowed his eyes at Percy. "Is that an insult, Jackson? 'Cause I'll-I'll terminus you, buddy!"

Percy seemed to be trying really hard not to laugh. Annabeth held her breath as she waited for Percy's next words. "It won't happen again, Coach." He said, and Annabeth let a breath of relief out. "I promise. Now, don't we have other things to discuss?"

Hedge seemed to be trying to contain his anger. "Fine! But I'm watching you, Jackson." As was everyone else. That's what happens when you're known for having the biggest mouth in the Greek, and no doubt Roman, world.

Hedge turned on Annabeth. "And you, Annabeth Chase," Annabeth tried not to sigh. Of course. "I thought you had more sense-"

Jason saved them by clearing his throat. "So grab some food, everybody. Let's get started."

Thank gods. Annabeth wasn't used to there being a huge fuss when she broke the rules.

Besides, when she broke the rules, it was almost always Percy's fault.


End file.
